


Keeping Watch

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes Ordo needs someone else to keep watch for a little while.





	Keeping Watch

“Kal’buir?” 

Kal looked up at the soft question.  “Ord’ika, what are you doing up?  Thought you went to sleep an hour ago.”  As his adopted son steps into his tiny quarters, he sees the issue - there are dark circles under Ordo’s eyes, and lines on his face that hadn’t been there a few hours ago. A nightmare, then.   “C’mere.”

Ordo crosses the room in a step, folding himself down onto the bunk, his head on Kal’s lap.  It’s not the first time he’s slept like this - far from it, he’s done it since he was a boy - and it likely won’t be the last.  Kal sighs and cards his fingers through his son’s curls, trying to soothe him a little.  He can feel the tense set of Ordo’s shoulders under his other hand, and he rubs circles there with his thumb until it slowly vanishes.  “Go ahead and get some sleep, son, I’ll keep watch.”  He’s getting too damned old to stay awake through the night, but he’ll catch a nap or two tomorrow if it means he can give Ordo some peace of mind.

Kal hums quietly, a song he thinks he remembers his mother singing; hopefully it will send Ordo to sleep the same way now as it had when he was just a boy, afraid of the Kaminoan storms.  “Thanks, _buir_.”  The words are barely a whisper, but he smiles.

“Anytime, son.”


End file.
